


Wary of Gains

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [92]
Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hector, in the midst of battle, against Odysseus's leadership.





	Wary of Gains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 71. ground

As ever, Hector knew to be wary when it was the Ithacan leading the battles. Agamemnon would push forward brutally, and Achilles would charge headlong in the midst of their forces, but wily Odysseus would give ground.

He watched as the Ithacan line began to fall back, straining his eyes to see if it were a true retreat or a feint, and caught glimpse of the Myrmidons just beyond the slight rise of the beach behind the line Odysseus had made. 

"Trojans fall back!" he cried, his herald swiftly repeating it. "Not today, pirate, shall I dance to your tune."


End file.
